


Alive

by ClueingforBEGGs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Looms (Doctor Who), suggested eldritch time lords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs
Summary: The thoughts, feelings, and experiences of a Time Tot, as they're loomed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Alive

Thathathumpthump. Thathathumpthump. Thathathumpthump.

They don't have the word to explain what it is. Thathathumpthump. Not yet. They don't have any words. Just sounds. Yes, that was a novel concept. Sounds. Thathathumpthump. A sound which has been there for eternity and at the same time a maximum of, what, two seconds?

Thathathumpthump.

The constant sound. It must mean something, they think- Oh, another knew word. No, not a knew word. Thathathumpthump. A new word. Concepts so similar, yet distinct. And how do they know- yes, know, a tense? What even is a tense, something time-related, they think. Thathathumpthump

But what do they know about time? 

Thathatha-GRRETHUUEN-Thathumpthump

That doesn't sound like the thumping. Thathathumpthump. Well, it's something new, at least. Thathathumpthump. Something rushes into their body. They can feel something happening to them. Some sort of... Movement? Is that even possible?

There's a string of echoey sounds, thumping which doesn't sound like the thumping which has been going on forever and, at the same time, a minute, no, less. 

Another bit of their body moves. Something higher up, in relation to what, they're not sure. A comparison, they assume, between the location of whatever's picking up the thumping, the thing which moved before, and the thumping.

And then there was light. 

Vague shapes formed themselves out of nothing. They couldn't say what they saw, whatever saying is, but they could think it.

Of course, another reason they couldn't have said anything, even if they knew what saying was, was the thing attached to them. Yes, the thing. A good placeholder for something they couldn't describe. Well, whatever it was, it wasn't alone. But it, the main one, that is, seemed to go into them through some sort of hole near whatever the image-picker-uppers were.

GRRETHUUEN-Thathumpthump

Their thoughts interrupted, they realised that they weren't actively hearing the thumping anymore, not until that noise startled them, at least. Thathathumpthump. Oh, great, now they can't stop hearing it. Thathathathump. They watched as the thing, a clear pipe, it seemed, clouded white as it filled with something before the energy they'd felt before got pumped into their body. Filling them with energy again.

There's moving shapes outside their small universe. They realise this suddenly, looking away from their own body parts as they moved hand over hand through a slightly glowing green translucent liquid. They're becoming aware of more things, now, like the feeling, another new concept, of the fluid. the pipes attached to them. One goes through their stomach, one is gaining steadily more of a bad feeling. Yet more attach to their limbs.

They try to cry out in pain. Nothing comes out.

Well, not nothing, exactly. The pipes attached to their limbs pull off with a hiss. As they scream silently the one lodged down their mouth seems to move, before withdrawing. 

They open their mouth, instinctively drawing in the fluid in an attempt to fill their own body with the energy. But their body fills with something else. A bad something else, and then shuts down. Well, not their whole body, just whatever needs the stuff in the pipe. They don't need it. They could survive another eternity, probably, they think, without needing more of the energy gas. 

GLURGRUGLURGU. A new sound. They haven't heard a new one in ages, Absolutely ages. Over half of eternity. And that's a very long time.

And then they draw in something themselves. It's not perfect, and seems to catch on the fluid they drew in earlier. But it's something. 

The fluid has gone from around them, mostly, some of it still sticks to them, staining pale skin bright green, and they fall down, aware of something new. Weight. A concept linked to time. Weight bends time. Or mass does, and mass causes weight. 

But how do they know that?

Muffled sounds come from beyond the universe, and then there's an almighty HISSSSSS-ing. 

They're in. Strangers. They're into their universe. And one of them cuts the final pipe going through the middle of their body, leaving a hole. But once they run a machine that produces a golden glow over them, they feel the skin knit together, just leaving a dent. They pull them out of the universe, slam the doors on everything they've known in eternity, and they scream for everything, as they struggle to process the new universe, formed of rows of universes.

Some with people in various stages of formation inside. In one there's a person staring at them, and they feel a sense of knowing for this stranger's future, as another group surroundes that small universe. Because they do seem smaller, now they're on the outside.

Others are empty, some still surrounded by a trace of the liquid from the people who've been pulled from them. One is filled with a mix of the green glowing fluid and a dark orange liquid, a group of six people shaking and making meaningless noises, well, they probably do have a meaning, they just don't know it, yet. as they touch the glass, a seventh person standing back. Something bad happened there. 

And then their scream is cut off by choking.

One of them, the shorter one, reaches out. And suddenly they know that this person is a child. And their sibling. Quarter sibling, to be precise. Their minds link for a few seconds of wonder and learning.

And then they spit out the green fluid. A lot of it. All over their sibling, who rearranges the features in their face, pulling away.

'Eugh, pa, they've been sick on me!' they turn to another person, taller.

'They swallowed some of the fluid!' many hands touch them, hold them, they can feel the tension rise through the room as the hands make contact, imparting thoughts. Knowledge. 

'What's wrong with them, pa?'

'Nothing Brax-'

A new voice, one which doesn't come from one of the 14 limbs, multiple thin... things, and 4 minds reaching out to them, interrupts. It takes them a bit longer to work out what's being said, as they relay it through the thoughts of the other people. 'Is my child okay?'

'They're fine. Just going to be a bit unwell for a while. Look, they've got your eyes.' Says one of them, addressing the other. 

Finally, after this new universe has aged beyond that of the one they were first aware of, they're in the arms of one person. One silent person. They can't pick up on their thoughts. They don't know how to understand them.

They hold them close to their body, rocking them gently, and they find their eyes closing, the world of light disappearing, as they struggle to stay awake while a voice nearby says;

'On this day we register the looming of a child, in their loom body a male, to the house of Lungbarrow in the Prydonian chapter. Weight is 12.5, what name would...'

And then the sounds fade out, as they drift off to dreamless sleep, leaving them with one sound.

Thathathumpthump. Thathathumpthump. Thathathumpthump.


End file.
